HIS Lucy
by champcuute
Summary: That's right; they would never accept me as THEIR Lucy. They already had one. I probably meant nothing to them, just a copycat, a temporary replacement, a wannabe. But I guess that's what I was, because I wanted to be their Lucy. HIS Lucy.


Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm uploading another story instead of another chapter of Sides Effect of Magic, but I was kind of stuck in my room with just my ipod this morning and I couldn't really work on chapter 4 on it since I had it on my computer. Instead I began writing a story on what i watched recently Fairy Tai! The latest episode was awesome, and I thought it was so cute how Edo Lucy was blushing and stuttering around Natsu. I'm all for NatsuxLucy but I still think NatsuxEdoLucy is so cute. Anyway onto the story.

Edit: Just went and fixed a few errors~

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

* * *

><p>HIS Lucy<p>

"Natsu! Scary Lucy's after me!" I felt my rage go up about a few thousand notches as the dang cat went to Natsu for help. The cat had to go to that guy of all people. Why not that little Wendy girl or even the other cat, that would have made more sense. I would just have to make sure that the annoying cat wouldn't be able to ask for help anymore, from anyone.

My fiery attitude cooled to a chilly nervousness as HE entered the room though. And yet the most scorching of fires ignited in my chest as he turned from the distraught cat to look at me. I decided this unknown warmth inside me had been a ticking bomb since it exploded when he flashed me that confident smirk of his. And oh gosh his eyes! They were gazing at me with eyelids mischievously hanging over the gleam in them. I had to turn away after hearing a chuckle, HIS chuckle. I could hear thumps too now, but I wasn't sure if they were his approaching footsteps or my racing heart. No, it was definitely my heart since I look up to find him standing still, right in front of me.

"Oi, Scary Lucy! You're mean to pick on Happy." Guilt bubbles up in my gut as he says what he thinks of me. Of course I seem mean. His Lucy is weak, a pushover, and her lack of backbone makes me look like I have too much. But as much as I reasoned with myself, I can't rid myself of this nagging feeling of hurt. Not from being called mean anymore since I know he wasn't really angry or serious, but at remembering his Lucy. I knew it was stupid of me, to like a guy who already likes another girl, and even worse, one that looks exactly like me. I had obviously lost my common sense somewhere along the way to the guild on the day I met him. I still remembered it like it was yesterday, mainly because it had been yesterday.

"Aye! She got all mean and scary when I mentioned how worried you were about our Lucy." OUR. That's right; they would never accept me as THEIR Lucy. They already had one. I probably meant nothing to them, just a copycat, a temporary replacement, a wannabe. But I guess that's what I was, because I wanted to be their Lucy. HIS Lucy.

I'm startled out of my thoughts as the most heartbroken look crosses his face. As much as I hate that they're always worrying about their Lucy, I almost wished she was here, just so that uncharacteristic sadness left her Natsu's face.

"Why were you picking on Happy for that?" Oh gosh. He's coming closer, his arm close enough to grab, to hug, to be held in. I can smell the expected fiery scent coming from him, a smell enticing yet dangerous. I'm happy that my heart finally stops its foolish acts, as it freezes at the touch, HIS touch. I gaze a little hopefully at the impossible possibility that he would actually hold me, in such inviting, strong arms.

"I-I was just sick of you guys being all down because your friends are missing. You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure your Lucy is fine." I await the inevitable agreement he would give.

"My Lucy's right here." Time slows and speeds up at the same time as that simple statement can turn my whole world upside down. I actually put a hand on a firm chest to keep from falling. HIS chest. A million words I could tell him pop into my head but at the same time, I can't think of a thing to say. My chance to is gone though, as he sends relaxing vibrations up his chest to form sounds.

"No matter what version, Lucy is Lucy. Whether you're scary or not." His eyes close and his heart-melting smirk turns into a reassuring grin, HIS grin.

HIS Lucy. He had called me HIS Lucy. Was it possible he only saw his version as a friend, like how I saw Dragion as mine? My mouth can't help but form a smile as he casually, and yet so gently and fondly puts his arm around me. I can feel another smaller and more confident bomb form in my chest as he looks over where a blue cat is shouting something or other about there being food there. Stronger, more familiar vibrations travel through his torso as he chuckles and slowly takes his arm away to run over with childish excitement. I'm left alone in the wide and lonely room, many of my comrades doing tasks at some other place, but I feel as if the room is overcrowded and hot, breathless as I can't seem to get enough air.

I slowly calm my exhausted heart, and look over to see a scared Natsu run away from a fuming Levy. I feel my natural instincts tell me to go and stop that annoying Levy, but Cana must have rubbed of some of her softness on me because I just smile and chuckle. He looks over from his hiding spot and seems to grin at having made HIS Lucy smile.

Right now I was HIS Lucy. And maybe some day, he would be MY Natsu, too.

* * *

><p>So, was my first Fairy Tail fic good? I have actually wanted to write a Fairy Tail fic for a long time but I had been watching other anime more intently and had too many ideas, but I finally decided to write this one, since there weren't any other NatsuxEdoLucy stories and I wanted to be the first! I'll update the Side Effects of Magic soon.<p> 


End file.
